


Children Will Listen

by sylviaviridian



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Especially hyperintelligent ones, Gen, Philosophy, Preschoolers have no chill, Prophecy, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviaviridian/pseuds/sylviaviridian
Summary: Jade has his fourth birthday party, a Score reading, and too many questions for the comfort of adults.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Children Will Listen

Today was Jade’s birthday, and so the Maestro had come to read his Score. There wasn’t much eventful in it, except for a fever in the winter that his parents were assured Jade would recover from without consequence, so long as he was well cared-for.

“Do I have to get sick?” he asked the Scorer, who looked down at him in surprise.

“Sometimes, we don’t understand why Yulia’s Score says things,” the Maestro explained in a patient, condescending tone that Jade found grating. “But everything she predicted, even the little details, lead to a better future for everyone. So even if it hurts a little sometimes, you have to be strong and do what it says, so that everything will come out for the best.”

“But what happens if I don’t?” Jade countered. “I can’t get sick on purpose, so what if it doesn’t happen?”

The man’s smile grew even more sickeningly patient. “Yulia’s Score is infallible,” he replied warmly. “If the Score says that’s what’s going to happen, then it will, no matter what.”

Jade blinked at him, then frowned. “If it’s going to happen anyway, then how come I have to obey it?” he asked. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Because if we don’t, then we won’t reach the era of prosperity that Yulia spoke of,” the Maestro repeated, clearly a bit indignant at being questioned this way. “You don’t want to be responsible for it going wrong, do you?”

“ _No_ , you don’t _get_ it,” Jade began, growing frustrated as well, but then his mother Coral, sensing the oncoming confrontation, swooped in between them.

“Jade!” she crooned, “Sweetie, we’re going to cut the cake now!” And then there was no time for philosophical discussions, because cake far outweighed arguing with stupid adults.

Later on that night, as he was being tucked into bed, he decided to ask his mother about it. “Mama, why do we listen to the Score?”

“Because Yulia read the Score so that we would know how to take the best possible path to the best possible future,” Coral explained.

“That’s what the Maestro said, too,” Jade said. “But how did she know which one was the best?”

“She talked to Lorelei, the spirit of the Seventh Fonon, and Lorelei told her which future would lead to the greatest prosperity.” Her voice had the same soothing rhythm that it had when she read him story books, and that made him frown a little.

“But how does Lorelei know, if it hasn’t happened yet?” Jade met his mother’s eyes, brown gaze mulishly defiant. “That was a long time ago, so why do we have to now?”

What he saw in Coral’s gaze then, he understood all too well. The flicker of doubt that came before she frowned spoke more words than she would ever say aloud. “Don’t talk to people like that, Jade,” she warned him sternly. “You have to be a good boy and listen to the Score, because that’s what good people do. It’s for everyone’s sake, not just yours.”

Jade lowered his eyes and nodded meekly, and his mother kissed him on the forehead and left him to go to sleep.

His questions and doubts hadn’t really been answered, but although he wouldn’t be able to put them into words even in his own head for years to come, he had learned some important things today. He had learned that his mother didn’t know everything. There were things she was scared to ask about...things she was scared of him for asking, even in the quiet of their own home. He had learned that the Score was something it wasn’t safe to ask about, not to anyone, so he’d have to be careful to pretend from now on.

And also, he had learned that he was not a good boy. Good boys didn't scare their mothers; good boys did as they were told, and trusted the grownups, and didn't try to take the world apart to find out how it worked or if it could work better. If that was what good was, Jade was sure he was never going to be a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Careful the things you say.


End file.
